The Isle Of Ellenarah
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: What if the world found an unknown country one that might change the world?its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

In this world there are continents and on those continents there are countries. And in those countries there are people. And among those people there are special beings born to keep peace, to protect and bring the world closer together.

Now how these beings are created remain unconfirmed. Sometimes they are born from other beings. Or from normal humans who have settled in a new area. Once in a while though they just appear in their country with no explanation of their origin. In an even more rare case the being may be reborn within their old body when their country is dissolved or remade.

The one thing about these beings is that even though they could live for millennia they are not immortal. No they are made for their country. They are effected by every famine, every war, and every plague. And when their country is destroyed they will inevitably die as well.

The strange or sad thing about them is even though they are created to keep the peace within their world, they tend to fight amongst themselves. Even their own countries fight: making weapons to threaten and kill each other.

At this rate is there any hope for them to see mistakes and sins within themselves and make the choice to stop the madness? Only time will give us the answer.

(Line break! Veeeeeeeeeee)

1

"Alright dudes, we have a lot to talk about today!" The American said loudly and obnoxiously as usual.

"I agree, so let's get started before you get us off topic again." Said the Englishman while sipping his tea by the window. He and America's relationship has never been the same since the revolution.

"Oui, it's been such a long time since we had such exciting news." Exclaimed the French. You could almost see the sparkling roses as he spoke with such passion.

Right at that moment, everybody had something to say or example with fists. Everyone that is except the Grecian who was sleeping.

"Enough!" Everyone stopped with that sudden out-burst from the German.

"You all know ve've got important vork to do. It's not everyday a new country is discovered. Now ve've got to decide vhat to do. So you all settle your petty squabbles, someone wake up Greece and let's get back to vork!"

Everything was silent and still until a hand shot up.

"Vhat is it Italy?"

"vee Paaassssttttaaaa!"

(line break Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Meanwhile somewhere out in the middle of the Bermuda triangle rests a small island. Not much is known about this mysterious place due to it being cut off from the rest of the world for such a long time. The Natives however find it nice enough to call home.

The population about 240 give or take. Main diet is fish with enough livestalk and game. Rich soil allows for good farming and fruit trees. With plenty of food to eat and things to do to stop from going crazy it's a nice place to live. Warm climate all year so it's never cold. Nearly a paradise on earth.

Now besides the natives there is a small girl living on this island. She has one blue eye and one green eye. Even less is known about her. For she was here before the natives arived. though she looks like a human girl around ten years old she is older than them by about twohundred years. What is she? She, called Micheallah Quinne LeeamBark is one of those special beings called Nations.

(line break veeeeeeee)

Meanwhile on a ship somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle...

"I am not eating that you wanker!"

"Oui, it's much better than your food."

"Better? How could frog legs and snails possibly be better?"

"Well first off they're considered delicacies, second they won't kill us all."

"Why you-!"

England and France were fighting as usual. America was annoying Japan and some other countries because he was scared of all the mysterious happenings in the area. China was trying to evade Russia. And Germaning was making sure Italy didn't go overboard.

"vee Germany! Germany!"

"Italy vhat did I say about haning over?"

"vee I'm sorry Germany but I thought I saw a pretty mermaid."

"Mermaids do not exist."

Germany lifted Italy over his shoulder to keep a better eye on him. Romano was being held back by Spain while he was calling Germany a "Potatoe Bastard" for picking up his brother. Germany ignored him and started to walk to the captain.

"Captain how much longer untill we get there?"

"Well um... Mr. Germany these are dangerous waters even with your directions it will take a few more days."

"Very Vell then." Germany said and left this is going to be a long ride he thought.

Little did they know the captain was right about them being in dangerous waters becouse undetectable yet fastly apraoching was a storm and a big one.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeee)

On the island everyone knew of the warnings of the storm and had alreading taken shelter, the girl however was somewhere else.

"It's going to be alright Papa it is just another storm." She took the hand of an elderly man who look old enough to be her great great great grandfather. Another young man who coul be in his late teens or early twenties looked out of thier home he could already see the dark deadly storm clouds coming closer.

(whooooohooooo chapter 1 is over!)

alright first chapter is up hope you enjoy it and review tell me how you like it and tell me of any spelling and gramer mistakes and ill get a part of chapter 2 up as fast as i can thank you


	2. Chapter 2

It was near the early morning when the first rays of light broke through the storm clouds and the rain dissipated. All around people were coming out of their shelters to survey the damage the storm took on the small communities. Of course nothing was to broken to repair with supplies from the old ships and planes that had long ago crashed and washed ashore.

While the adults and teenagers were cleaning up, rebuilding their homes and checking the food supplies the young girl, Micheallah took the young children out to explore to collect driftwood, seashells and fish. Circling the beach they found many things.

"Miss Micheallah!" a small girl of about four years called from the group.

" Yes Henny?" the oldest girl asked the smaller one.

" I found this." She held up a large conch shell that barely fit in her own two hands.

"Oh! Well you want to know something interesting about this shell?"

"What?" By this time more children had gathered around wanting to know about it.

" Well first let's make sure no one's living inside." She held the shell upside down and shook it to make the sand come out. "Here hold it up to your ear."

The girl held it up to her ear.

"gasp I can hear the ocean!" Other kids passed around the shell listening.

"Thank you Big Sister!" Henny said hugging Micheallah tightly around the waist and she hugged back.

"You're welcome." She smiled but no one had noticed the faint sadness hidden deep within her eyes not even her.

Farther down the beach were the sand started to change color and rocks were all around falling down the mountain. Up ahead Micheallah had spotted something tangled in some seaweed. Seeing as the kids were still preoccupied with then shells they found she went ahead to look. Though a few including Henny followed.

Getting closer she noticed it was human clearly a boy. Brown hair covered his face and he appeared to be unconscious. Giant bruises and scratches were across his body thankfully he was still alive after being through that storm. But where did he come from certainly he wasn't one of the native islanders. How did he get all the way out here?

As Micheallah was contemplating this she noticed something horrifying. The boy wore no clothes. After a second of complete shock she turned around.

"Children preserve your innocence shield your eyes!" She shrieked.

Simultaneously all the children covered their eyes with their hands.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Over on an island close by all the other countries started to grasp what happed last night. A storm blew in undetected and they lost all electricity. soon after waves and rain began pounding unmercilessly on the ship. a hole was ripped in the hull and flooded the lower floors before the hatch was close but they had already were half way sunk in the ocean. From that point on everything went to hell and no one could remember what happened the rest of the night.

Soon all of the countries were gathering around on the small island they had meraculusly washed up on along with what was left of the ship. Roll call and search parties were made and a few hours later everyone had turned up safe. Or so they though.

"Hey everyone where is Italy?" England questioned. Everybody had asumed he was here already but just wandered off a bit.

"Italy are you here?" They started to call and when that didnt work they started to worry.

Some believed he was fine just taking a siesta some where on the island. Of course it was a fairly small island and someone would have found him already. Ignoring that fact they serched anyway soon minutes became hours. Panick started to set in already they knew there was no hope for the captain but there is still a chance Italy is still alive.

"You bastard what the hell happened with my brother last night?" Romano yelled at Germany masking his fright in anger.

"Vhat..." As soon as Germany said that a voice pierced his mind.

'Germany...! Germany help me...!' It was Italy

"Mien Gott. Vhat happened last night? Italy? ITALY VHERE ARE YOU?"

As noon came there was still no sign of Italy surly the white flag waving nation wasn't dead. They'll keep looking though knowing it was futile at this point. Though when they were looking on the beach one by one they noticed something as the morning fog the last remnents of the storm dissapeared. It was a much larger island the one they where looking for. And with that came new hope that somehow Italy had washed upon it.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee)

As Italy was waking up he felt dizzy. The smell of salt that was seeped into the walls of the room he was in flooded him. He almost past out again if he didn't focus on a girl standing aginst the oposite wall of the room. She was giving of a familiar feeling.

"Good you are awake. You worried us. It took me a long time to convince the children that you were not gone. So now that you are up." She sighed and help up some old looking neatly folded clothes. "Would you please be so kind as to get dressed?" She asked.

"Ve~You're cute! Okay!" He sat up imediately and yanked off the blanket.

At the same time the girl turned ran out of the room all wjile shrieking. "Not while I am in here!"

Italy got dressed and noticed the clothes were old around the turn off the last century. He saw his reflection in a nearby mirror. He was banged up shallow cuts bruises and a bandage wraped around his head.

While he was looking at himselfhe heard voices coming closer. The same young girl and an older boy.

"So I take it he is awake?" The boy asked.

"Yes. And he has no decincey in front of a young lady!" The girl comented.

They came into the room the young girl with one blue eye and one green eye and an older boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Ve~ Hello! Who are you?" Italy asked them smiling.

"I see he is up and well. Why not take him for a tour around the island show him everything and introduce him to everyone. I am sure they will be relieved to see him doing well." He said.

"Me? Why must I do it?" She argued.

"I am busy." The boy said as he walked out of the room.

The girl sighed walked over to Italy and held out her hand.

"Hello. What is your name?" She asked.

Italy took her hand.

"Ve~I'm Italy."

"No, I do not mean your countries name. I asked your name."

Italy was confused for a moment.

"Ve~...It's Feliciano...Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you Feliciano. My name is Micheallah Quinn LeeamBark." She shook his hand.

Italy forgot his confusion completely. "Ve~Are there any pretty girls here?" Italy asked cheerily.

Micheallah sighed again and led Feliciano out of the room.

"I suppose there may be some girls here that you would call pretty." She said reluctantly.

"Ve~!"

(End of chapter 2 veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Well that took longer than expected ill get chapter three out as soon as i can promise


End file.
